At Eternities Hand
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: Sequel to In The Company of a Vampire. A ritual is used to turn the possible tides of war but do the four vampires and the vampire hunter know what they are in for?
1. Prologue

**At Eternities Hand**

_A blade shall slit through her wrists, almost as if she to were in pain. That was the way of it. The sacred maiden would then be lay to rest upon a frozen floor in a dark coffin. All for the order of the earth itself. Crimson hair would spill out from an unkempt mane and so shall the blood of the innocent follow it into the earth._

However, the blood wasn't going to be spilled into the earth as it was needed for the revival of a vampire who was going to be needed for the fight against the up and coming war that was going to consume each of the two races – vampire and mortal until they were nothing more but slavering dogs or a martyr that struck the chords of time. The Commander was going to lead the war but for what side, no one really knew. Not even the vampire who sat upon the floor, knees kept well apart from each other, concentrating on the feather that was standing strangely on end…his only real way to tell whether the ritual had worked was if the feather started to move. If it did not, then the feather would fall down as if it were just a speck of dust against the mahogany of wood.

Sweat poured freely from his forehead, the ritual itself was consuming his energy, he knew that but it was important that he successfully completed what was given as a task to him now. The revival of the other vampire that had tumbled to his death alongside him was the key but now he had made sure that the vampire was kept under constant guard so that if he did have an episode of pure psychotic malice, then at least he would be restrained. For some strange reason, he hated Satoshi for bringing him back, saying that the vampire wasn't worth his love now in blood. When they were alive, they had been brothers, taking care of each other and their family but now that relationship had shattered only to be replaced by a bond that spoke pure hatred to each vampire. What Satoshi was doing now was going to make his big brother, Krad hate him even more.

This was the only way to do it now. A small sample of Krad's blood was held within a small vial, being ready to smash itself upon the top of the feather once more. Both of them were joined. Without Dark, Krad wouldn't survive much longer, especially in his current state. He kept his eyes on the feather, going over the chant repeatedly in his head, the one that he had come up with on the cliffs, the face of Dark's death. He was calling his soul from the void to take on its old form once more. It wasn't just the entire human and vampire race that needed him however, other people did to and in this way, he looked at this as if it were a gift to them, one that they wouldn't know what to say and nor would they be able to reject him for what he did.

Contrunum meslace emoinose anglofar Dark… 

The chant continued on through his head, his own psychic energy beginning to blend with the feather. Soon enough the feather was going to move, whether it would be for good or for bad. That was when the feather fell from its own graceful position. He sighed, wondering what was wrong with the ritual when the feather twitched become to writhe strangely, almost as if it were a living being and it was in pain. He could hear a scream come from the room where they were keeping his brother but he chose to ignore it, his concentration to great to be ruined right now. And then all the lights went out, causing Krad to scream louder, almost as if he were in pain. Then, by just guessing from the smell of fire, the feather had set itself alight. Everything was going according to plan.

Or perhaps not. The sound of gunfire from downstairs alerted him, yet who would want to invade his own private quarters? Without much consent to the matter, he sent the soul to be revived somewhere else just as the feather become dosed within the blood of Krad, fuelling the flames rage. Footsteps were echoing along the walls. There was no real time to think. He took the burnt feather, placing it within a glass container, hiding it inside the bookshelf that swung open before running towards the room where his brother was being kept. Even if this cost him his life, he was going to have to let the vampire go. After all, three vampires were needed…Dark Mousy, Krad Hikari and the third was a mystery, a possible new-comer to step up to the position. The first two positions were tied in blood as it always had been.

The door to his own room had burst open under the heavy footfalls of what smelled like…_humans? _He thought as he opened the door to Krad's own prison, getting ready to restrain his brother so that he could at least get him out into the open. If he wanted to kill him then though, that was completely fine by Satoshi.

_They're not even hunters. Oh dear, what is the poor little child to do? _He ignored the voice. It was the voice of a made vampire, trying to play tricks with his mind as he opened the door…only to see the cage in which his brother was kept empty. _Run, run away little child, he will catch you soon. Yes he will._

By just looking up at the ceiling, he could definitely judge by the hole in the roof that Krad had escaped through here. Without much thought this time, he unfurled his mighty blue feathered wings and took off into the sky, following a scent he recognised immediately as he heard people reloading their weapons behind him. _Ready to take aim? _He thought before immediately diving low as a volley of bullets was scent his way. He was losing the scent fast which was something that he didn't actually want since Krad was needed for the process of survival but what did really bother him now was that those infernal humans had found where he kept Dark's feather, now only a relic in its loss for power. However, that relic meant something to him…even if it cost him most of his energy.

Unlike humans, vampires regained their energy pretty fast, depending upon the situation and often or not adrenaline was the key to revival. His wings beat hard against the air almost as if it any moment, something was going to dive out at him. There was no contact between him and Krad but he did feel something. Krad had fallen from the sky almost as if it were a common thing for him but this was strange, mainly because he could tell that his brother was still alive and that he had blacked out possibly from a rather nasty collision between him and the ground itself. He came into an almost perfect land, aware of the helicopters behind him now. His senses told him Krad was around here somewhere, yet by the sound of groaning that came from the nearest alley, Satoshi knew that it was a waste of time and energy to try and sense his brother. So why did he do it?

Everything flickered in and out of place, almost as if the rolling fires of what must have been hell was still torturing him for what he was. Yet it wasn't his fault he had become like that over the years, learning to kill to stay alive. All that mattered now though was that when he had opened his eyes for the first time, everything was dark, almost as if he was in the ground but by the sense of hardly any gravity told him that he wasn't underground. He was underwater. Vampires could survive in water for as long as they wanted to. After all, they didn't require the need to breathe and so swimming in something so deadly to mortals if pushed to its limit became a natural ability…yet until now, he didn't really need to relay on his ability to swim.

Pushing against the water as if he had lost his ability, a few bubbles exploded from his mouth before he could actually see what was holding him back. A few weeds had wrapped around his legs, causing the water to keep him in place unless he could manage to snap it himself. The growling of his stomach alerted him. He was so unbelievably hungry for the blood that flowed ever so sweetly from an open wound belonging to an evildoer – a person who had committed an act so evil; it gave a sweet, vibrant taste to their blood. Swinging his arms momentarily, more bubbles escaped his lips as he managed to push himself into a position that would allow him to get a clear image of the weeds wrapped around his feet.

Pulling upon them with his hands as he finally managed to wrap them around his feet, which were continually pulling him backwards. When he was finally free, he managed to move his hands and feet almost in the form of the way a frog would swim if it needed to, surfacing just to look at a place that seemed so familiar and yet now distant to him. The place where he died.


	2. Chapter 1

At Eternities Hand Chapter One 

Azumano at night was always the quietest time for the city. Everyone who lived within its common concrete walls knew that. All except for the nightclubs, taverns and shady alley's with even shadier people in it were just as quiet as the grave. Golden eyes opened upon the world, sensing that someone was near. He didn't exactly know where he was or rather whom he was with, but Krad did know one thing, as little as the humans that had tried to murder the entire household of Hikari, he and his younger brother had escaped from the massacre alive. And yet in all thoughts upon the matter, Krad had wished the boy had been left for dead in that godforsaken place. After all, that boy who called himself his brother had resurrected the one who had took him to the grave in the first place.

His head was spinning as he tried to stand up. Senses were reeling in and out of proper proportion, which was enough to make him feel as if he was going to vomit up bile at any minute. It was the way anyone would feel if they had suddenly blacked out while flying unless you were on an aeroplane where the stewardesses would take care of you. That was one of the many differences between flying on an aeroplane and actually putting the effort in your self. However, he had never flown on an aeroplane and had made it one of his many intentions in all fairness not to. There was something that didn't seem quite right about being on a floating craft, which at any moment could give in to gravity and crash.

"Where am I?" The question couldn't cover what he was thinking right now. He had remembered what he had done over the past few weeks before his death, remembered how much of his mind truly wasn't in contact with anything that he was doing but now it seemed as if the fall had cured him of his particularly psychological ailment that only came to vampires when they had been abandoned. And yet hatred still grew inside of him. If there was one thing that he still yearned for, it was to take everything away from the people he hated, including Satoshi and then murder them, tear them to shreds if he had to but now that he truly thought of it, he realised that his sudden urges to kill were becoming weaker by the second.

The atmosphere seemed rather still around him, completely derelict of life. He was hungry now, he knew that but whom was he going to pick off looking like this? An ancient pile of rags covered him. He needed new clothes. Someone landed not so far from the entrance or rather what he assumed was the entrance to the alleyway. It seemed as if his own quick feet were the things that were going to get him out of this now…especially since he didn't want to be discovered by Satoshi. The scent was unmistakable, a certain musky odour that bothered him greatly. Without much thought, he took off deeper into the alleyway, exiting out onto what seemed to be a particularly strange area that somehow looked like a dock where boats would pull into harbour for a certain stated time.

This was where he seemed to remember the place as a good area for criminals who thought of nothing better to do than steal, rape, maim and murder. They weren't that much different to vampires in all fairness…unless the vampire had charisma, then things were definitely different between the two. Someone was standing at the entrance of all the warehouses, selling off what smelled like a good dose of opium to Krad. This was just perfect, the type that would satisfy him for at least two whole days. Walking out of the shadows, he disappeared into thin air, as it seemed or rather turned invisible just to make his prey feel the true touch of fear. It often made the blood boil rather wonderfully. And that was what he now wanted to taste.

The male drug dealer seemed stiffened by such an act, almost as if he was paralysed with fear but he knew he wasn't. Krad knew what it was truly like to be truly paralysed with fear and that was one of the many things that made him different from his victims. His pale, pearl hands wrapped around his victims throat, drawing it back ever so gently before feeling the familiar tips inside his mouth. That was what was plunged down into the victim's neck to make two perfect holes, a pair of fangs that were given to vampires so that it was possible to feed. Some thought it was a gift; others thought it was a curse. Krad thought that it was both, a reminder and a way that would allow him to escape into his own private ecstasy.

-

It seemed that since he had left this world, this place had changed to the point where he could no longer recognise what it had actually become. The only aspect of Azumano that seemed familiar to him was the strange silence that seemed to touch it by night. He wondered if he still had his blood connections to Riku, Daisuke and Satoshi…wondered if he could contact them somehow.

_Riku? Daisuke? Satoshi?_

He tried and kept at it, wondering if he would get a response but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hear anything. Shivering slightly from the cool water that seemed to cover him rather freely, he took off towards his apartment. Maybe, just maybe he would find someone there that he recognised…loved even.


	3. Chapter 2

**At Eternities Hand Chapter Two**

**Warning: Swearing!**

The old place hadn't changed much, except for the strange vanilla scent that now lingered around the apartment. It seemed that whoever had brought him back had made sure that everything within that apartment was still his by paying off the expenses for each item that would need to be kept and the apartment itself. The place was in a rather familiar mess with crates full of blood stacked right up to the ceiling. It seemed that whoever did this also paid off the cleaner into not coming into this apartment while he was away. The scent smelt vaguely familiar, almost as if a lover wore it and yet no one was here. A feather lay upon the rather untidy desk that supported a television and an old radio, the texture rather tawny as if it was the feather of a tawny owl.

The phone rang just as he slid his smooth hand over the handset, taking in the rather peculiar feeling of plastic before jumping slightly just as the rather irritating and continuous ringing began. He didn't answer, not until the noise began to get on his nerves, causing him to pick up the phone in a rather exasperated attempt, nearly dropping the handset as he did so.

"Yes?" It was a simple sentence with a question on the end of it, something that his mind could only fully comprehend now. There was a pause on the other side before someone finally answered.

"What the…? Dark?" The voice was of a young, possibly just turned seventeen and was on the last stage of being an adolescent. He couldn't say anything, found it too impossible to do so. Instead, he dropped the receiver, rolling into a ball on the floor as fresh tears of blood sprouted from his eyes. No one was meant to return from the dead…in fact he wished that he was still suffering for the sins of what a vampire has to live with. What was going to happen to him now?

-

The air was rather chilling against the features of the young adolescent male with crimson hair that spiked up rather wildly in places. He had only rung that number to see if Riku was okay and that he was coming back home to Azumano soon when he was taken by surprise by the voice of someone who should have been dead. Since he had left Azumano to tour around America, pick up on any rogue vampire activity, he had forgotten about what had to be done to put the insane vampire, Krad to rest. And now after hearing that voice, all the memories came flooding back and so did the pain but he only let one tear fall from his eyes before wiping at them, not wanting to show his own emotions in public. It was the only weakness he had left now.

_You are supposed to be dead. Why did you come back? _Never before had he seen anything like this, not even in the visions that weren't as frequent as what they used to be. However, one thing dawned upon him; if Dark had truly risen from the grave, then so had Krad and the vampire was surely going to be rather angry with what had happened, especially if his own sanity ever came back to him. _Man he is surely going to be pissed, _he thought before remembering that they were all involved in this now, even Riku. _Shit, _he thought as he joined the queue for the next flight out to Japan. He paid for his ticket and walked into the waiting lounge, hoping that they would hurry everyone through. His passport was placed within a small pocket on his leather bag…one that was hidden from prying eyes.

-

Opening the door to the apartment that seemed to contain many memories, she didn't seem to mind now that the apartment had been paid for through the help of the vampire Satoshi who she knew was rather interested in the greater good although it was meant to go against a vampire's natural nature. However, just as she took two steps into the apartment, ready to hide away from the suns rays, she noticed the phone off the hook and could also sense the presence of another vampire, one that seemed to be sleeping. _The hell? _She thought as she placed the receiver back onto its cradle and picked it up again, dialling the code to see if anyone had rung that day. All she got was just a withheld number. Placing the receiver back onto the cradle, she wandered off down the hallway, making sure to tread lightly.

The presence seemed to be inside the one room in which she had once shared with the only person or rather vampire that she ever truly loved. One that had saved her life when she was on the verge of death itself. Twice actually. That presence seemed familiar, almost as if she could see the colour of the vampire's soul. Opening the door slightly, she looked around the room, noticing that nothing seemed out of place. _Perhaps I have the wrong room? _However, no matter what she was expecting, the sudden sound of a male sobbing seemed to reach her ears. Opening the closet, she let out a gasp before seeming to back up against the wall, her hand to her mouth. There lay a male covered by pure violet wings, ones that she recognised easily.

"Dark?" The male looked up, seeming to recognise the voice before placing his head in his hands.

"Don't look at me…"


End file.
